


Childhood memories

by 4thMark



Series: Childhood Memories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: others will come I promise, sorry this isnt good lol, there's no order for these, there's only the ram crew rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thMark/pseuds/4thMark
Summary: “What were you reading?” she asked.“Just some… Regelian tales, I guess… Nothing you’d be interested in.” he replied.





	1. Hide-and-Seek

    The Zofian summer heat wasn’t that pleasant after forty days, especially for a group of children who lived in a village that was lost in the middle of nowhere. Travelers were rare, in general, but even more during the summer. So the only things that could keep these few kids occupied was to fight over stupid things and get in trouble. They sometimes would decide to play a few games, always the same ones.

 

“Okay, I found everyone!” Gray jumped off the barrel he was sitting on, getting back to his friends’ level. “So now YOU count!” he said, pointing at one of his friends, Alm.

 

The little boy was surprised, he looked up and frowned. “No.” he declared, keeping an angry look on his face.

 

“Gray found you first Alm, so it’s your turn now.” Tobin pointed out, crossing his arms.  “We all went at least once except-”

 

“But he didn’t find everyone!” Alm snapped.

 

All of the children’s eyes widened, they were one, two, three, four… Only four of them, Alm, who didn’t want to count, Gray, who wanted Alm to count, Tobin, trying to be serious, and Faye who was just watching. Their fifth friend Kliff was missing, probably still hiding, which was odd, since he usually was the first one to be found.

 

There was complete silence in between the four, they were all just looking around them, having no idea where Kliff could possibly be. He must have found a great hiding spot for Gray not to find him, since he was always crying which easily lead to him being the first one to be spotted in their many hide-and-seek games.

 

A small sound could be heard right behind Gray, everyone looking back at him. He turned around, the barrel he had used as a seat earlier was the only thing there. He got closer, putting his hand over the lid, all of his other friends gathered around him. As everyone looked, Gray slowly opened the lid, and there, their small friend Kliff was curled up inside. He lifted his head up, looking at Gray, tears rolling down his cheeks. Alm let out a small sigh of relief, proposing his hand to Kliff to help him out.

 

“You guys never found me! I’ve been in there since Tobin counted!” he whined as he used his sleeve to wipe off his tears.

 

“Well, now we did!” Tobin protested.

 

“And now, YOU have to count!” Alm added, proudly pointing at Kliff who was being comforted by Faye.

 

“No, Alm. You still have to count, you were found first!” Faye protested as she gently patted Kliff’s back, trying to make him feel better.

 

Alm pouted, crossed his arms and turned the other way around. He stood there, he thought it was unfair, why would he have to count? He only liked to hide, so he could laugh at those who were looking, he didn’t want to be the one who was laughed at.

 

“Well, if Alm doesn’t want to count then I’ll do it, but Alm isn’t allowed to play with us anymore!” Tobin said, raising an eyebrow and looking back to his friend, who immediately turned around.

 

“Fine! I’ll count…” he reluctantly answered.

 

He put the barrel’s lid back on, he then closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, for extra precautions, and started to count. All of his friends scattered around the small village of Ram to look for a good hiding spot, preferably in the shade, since they all knew how bad Alm was at finding others and that they’d probably have to wait for a couple of hours.

 

“Hopefully some weird traveler will arrive and I won’t have to be it…” Alm whispered to himself.


	2. Something else to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What were you reading?” she asked.
> 
> “Just some… Regelian tales, I guess… Nothing you’d be interested in.” he replied.

    A soft breeze lifted the white curtains of Anthiese’s room, she was laying on her bed simply enjoying this peaceful moment, which didn’t last long. Lazing around wasn’t Anthiese’s favorite thing to do, so she quickly got up and out of bed, slowly opened her door and peeked into the big, empty and silent hallway. As she’d thought, no one was there, so she quietly made her way to the stairs over at the end of the long corridor. She quickly tiptoed all the way down arriving to the main entrance of the villa she resided in. 

 

Anthiese tried staying quiet, trying not to be spotted by the two servants who were preparing the dining hall, she hurried herself to the door that lead outside. She stepped out into the huge backyard. The sun was slowly going down, it would probably completely disappear behind the forest’s trees, but the yellow light and the wind made the leaves and grass look pretty to Anthiese, she smiled and took a deep breath.

 

But that wasn’t what she was here for, she was looking for him. She knew he would be somewhere out here, he always was outside, probably talking to birds again. The little girl didn’t have to search much. 

 

“Conrad!” she shouted.

 

Conrad was sitting by a big oak tree, reading a book, another thing he did pretty often. He slowly looked up to look at his sister that was running towards and hysterically waving her hand. 

 

“Hey, Anthiese.” he said.

 

Anthiese threw herself to the ground and sat next to him, progressively getting closer to take a look at the big book he was holding. Conrad sighed and closed the book making his little sister frown. 

 

“What were you reading?” she asked.

 

“Just some… Regelian tales, I guess… Nothing you’d be interested in.” he replied.

 

“What?! Are you kidding?! I wanna read!” she exclaimed, snatching the book out of his hands and opening it at a random page. “It’ll be more interesting than the boring Zofian stories I heard a billion times!”

 

She brought it up really close to her face, focusing hard on the words. Conrad looked at her stare at the page, her eyes were barely going to the bottom. He sighed once again and raised an eyebrow.

 

“But Anthiese, you can’t read yet.” he told her. 

 

Anthiese sticked the book up to her face and let out a wail of desperation, leaning against Conrad. She was a few years younger than him, so she hadn’t been taught to read yet. She hadn’t much to do during the day, except petting the stray cats that would visit the backyard. Sometimes she convinced some of the servants to let her come along to the market or have them tell her stories, which were always the same. That’s why she really wanted to learn how to read, because that’s what Conrad always did, he always had something to keep him occupied, he had all these different books to discover in the library! 

 

“Well, I could read it for you, if you want…” he proposed. 

 

He carefully took the book away from Anthiese who was now sprawled in the grass. She slowly sat up and looked at her brother who was carefully flipping through the pages, looking for the right one. 

 

“Here” he pointed to the top of one of the many pages, “I think you’ll like this one.” he said.

 

Anthiese smiled and got up close to him, resting her head against his arm so she could take a look a the few pictures the book had. Conrad starting reading to his sister, neither of them really noticing that night was slowly setting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's another one... I tried to make it longer than the first one but I think I failed lol  
> I hope it was ok!! I really like to write about Conrad and Celica, they actually get along as siblings and its really cute!  
> The next one will probably have Celica in it again, either when she was in Ram with Alm and all the others or when she was at the priory.  
> I hope you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really short (and bad lol)! I had trouble writing it since there was phrases I didn't know how to formulate...  
> I have a bit of trouble with english so please excuse any mistakes!  
> These will just be some shorts I'll write about the Echoes characters' childhoods! I'll introduce the others later on.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
